Realization
by Lawsy89
Summary: One Shot. Graduation party with a twist! Bella has come to realize a few things since Jacob kissed her. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight - The story and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N **Graduation party with a twist...

* * *

><p><strong>REALIZATION<strong>

The moment Edward and I had stepped inside, Alice had dragged me up the stairs to her room, while handing Edward his iPod and ordering him to organize a playlist for tonight. Faintly hearing Emmett make some comment about Edward's choices being sure to scare all the guests away, followed by a growl. As Alice and I made our way up to the second floor and into the bedroom she shared with Jasper.

"Alright, now we don't have much time." Alice started, as soon as the door had closed. "Everyone will start arriving in exactly twenty seven minutes – which doesn't leave us much time to get you ready."

"Get me ready?" I asked, a little fearful.

But I should have known that Alice wouldn't let me attend tonight's party – a party which I had tried numerous times, to talk her out of throwing in anything less than something she had picked out. Wondering now, if she only let me wear my jeans to graduation, so that she could have free reign over what I would wear tonight.

Not that I would really be able to put up a fight either way.

"You can not attend tonight's party in jeans, Bella." She told me sternly. "It's bad enough you wore them to graduation." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Now, bathroom and strip." She ordered, pushing me into her and Jasper's enormous en suite.

I knew it would do no good to argue with her, so I obeyed without complaint. Undressing as quick as I could, with my right hand in a brace – I had promised Carlisle that it would stay on, trying hard not to think about the reason why I was wearing it in the first place.

Alice dancing in a moment later, holding a sleeveless, patterned, dress in her arms.

"Here we go. Now arms up." She commanded, sliding the dress down over me.

It stopped mid-thigh, was collared at the top and loose fitting. Alice leaving the collar unbuttoned and fastening a black belt around my waist, before ushering me into the chair in front of her vanity. Brushing out and styling my hair so that it now hung down in loose waves and adding a touch of mascara and eye shadow to my eyes.

"Alice really, is this all necessary." I asked.

"Yes." She answered simply. Her eyes narrowing slightly.

And not wanting another lecture on the importance of clothes, I sighed, keeping my comments to myself and let Alice do her work. The 'Bella Barbie' sessions that she was so fond of, always passing quicker if I just stayed silent.

"There, done." She announced, not long later.

Allowing me a fleeting glance in the mirror – I may hate the process, but there's no denying that I always look beautiful once Alice has had her way with me. Before grabbing my uninjured hand and dragging me back into her room, depositing me at the end of her and Jasper's bed. Coming back with a pink shoe box in her hand.

I was immediately worried.

"Here, put these on, and you'll be perfect." She beamed, pushing the offensive box into my hands.

I opened the lid nervously, honestly afraid of what was inside and choking when I saw the black five inch heels that were staring back at me.

"Alice, are you insane!" I all but shouted at her.

Had she forgotten my balance problems.

"It's a thick heel Bella, you'll be fine. Trust me." She smiled, her knowing pixie smile, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Uh-uh, no way Alice. You've already got me wearing a dress and there is no way in hell, that I am wearing these death traps." I said, shaking the box in my hand, to emphasize my point. "Besides, I've already got a broken hand, I really don't want a broken leg or ankle on top of that."

Pointing out what would most likely happen, if I were to wear the heels Alice had picked out, in hope she would see sense.

Her eyes darkening momentarily, as I mentioned my broken hand – no one, Edward and Alice in particular, were happy about me injuring myself. Nor were they happy with the circumstances that led to it.

Something that I, myself, was still angry about. Charlie's reaction to the whole thing, not helping matters.

"You'll be fine. Edward will be by your side all night, and you know that he won't let you fall."

I smiled at the thought of Edward not leaving my side all night, but it still wasn't enough to convince me to wear the heels.

"No, Alice. It's me wearing my boots." Boots that she had helped me pick out. "Or I'm staying in Edward's room all night." Smirking at the end, as I knew that Alice would never let me miss the party.

"Ugh, Fine! Wear your boots." She picked them up from where I had taken them off earlier. Handing them to me. "But soon enough, you'll no longer have any balance problems and I'll be making sure you wear heels with every new outfit I buy you." Her eyes narrowed. "And there will be no if's, and's, or but's, about it missy."

I was torn at the thought.

I knew that when she spoke about me being soon without my balance problems, she was talking about when I was changed – something that I was a happy about, making me smile. But the thought of all the new clothes I knew Alice would bestow upon me at the first opportunity, was something truly frightening. Especially when I knew that all those new clothes would each come with a required, my presence mandatory, shopping trip.

"Thanks, Alice." I grimaced, pulling on my black, soft leather boots.

I had worn them earlier to graduation along with a white collared shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Alice nodding her head once, before disappearing into her closet to get changed herself. Emerging a few moments later in a short – it barely reached mid-thigh, black dress, that had a bow at the collar and was covered, on the front, by black, grey and navy blue flowers. Her short 4'10" frame being elevated by the five inch, nude pink, leather heels she was wearing.

"Wow, Alice, you look great." And she did.

Looking every bit the beautiful, yet quirky pixie that she was.

"Thanks." She beamed at me. "And as loathe as I am to admit this, those boots of yours actually go really great with that dress."

Before walking back into the bathroom then to finish getting ready. My eyes not being able to stop themselves, from looking down at the black brace that was on my arm.

Not being able to stop this time, the memory of how I acquired it, from replaying in my mind.

_~Flashback~_

_"So Alice, has planned a big graduation party." I grimaced, remembering the last party Alice threw and how badly it ended. "Which you're invited too, by the way." I turned to face Jacob, as I spoke._

_We were walking along the_ _Quileute River, Jacob a few steps behind me, his mind elsewhere._

_He had been distracted ever since Edward had dropped me off at the borderline. Edward telling me that he was confident that Jacob would tell me whatever it was plaguing his mind. His thoughts so loud, that they were screaming at Edward, when he dropped me off._

_Jacob giving me an 'are you serious' look, before rolling his eyes with a scoff. Effectively dismissing my invitation._

_"Yeah, I figured, that." I said, already knowing that he was never going to accept the invitation, but still feeling disappointed that he dismissed it so easily._

_Turning my head back to in front of me and admiring the picturesque view that surrounded us. Seeing from the corner of my eye as Jacob's steps began to slow, dropping further behind me, until he came to a complete stop._

_"What?" I asked, stopping as well, noting the now determined look on his face._

_"I just wanted to do this differently." It looked like he was talking more to himself than to me. "Smoother." His eyes had turned to me now. "But now I'm out of time."_

_"Do what?" I asked, confused as to where this was leading._

_"You need to hear the truth, Bella." He said, taking a few steps forward, closing the distance between us._

_It made me suddenly fearful, for where this conversation was heading._

_"...understand all of your options. And you already know what I'm going to say, but I need to say it out loud anyway. I need you to know."_

_"Jacob, don't..." I started, my eyes pleading with his not to do this._

_But he ignored me._

_"That I'm in love with you, Bella." He said, strongly. Confidently. "And I want you to choose me instead of him."_

_Feeling as if someone had knocked the wind out of me, as I stared at him speechless, having no idea what I was supposed to say._

_"Jake, I... I thought you understood." I said, my voice soft. "I don't feel that way for you." I said, my voice rising, meaning every word._

_He was my best friend, and I owed him more than he could ever know._

_But the love I had for him, was only for that of a friend or brother._

_"I don't buy it." He spoke, immediately blowing off what I was saying._

_"What don't you buy?" I asked, looking him in the eye. "That's how I feel."_

_Doesn't he know this already? Doesn't he remember what I was like when Edward left?_

_He shook his head. "You feel something else for me, Bella. You just won't admit it." I could hear it in his voice that he truly believed in what he was saying. "So I'm not giving up." He said, decided. His face resolute. "I'm going to fight for you... until your heart stops beating." He added on at the end._

_"Well, then you're not going to have to fight for long–"_

_He cut me off. "Your rushing into it, because your afraid you'll change your mind." He said so sure of himself._

_His words striking a nerve, making me angry._

_"I'm not rushing into this, Jake. I know what I want – who I want." I spoke strongly. "I've been sure of my decision long before we ever became friends." I tacked on the end._

_Jake needing to see, needing to hear, that this wasn't something I had only recently decided upon._

_"I've loved him since the moment I saw him, Jake." Holding his gaze, so he could see the truth in my eyes and take my words seriously. "And I'm sorry if this hurts you – you're my friend so it's the last thing I want, but... my heart, will always be Edward's... I'm sorry."_

_A determined look crossing his face once again, as he stepped in even closer to me._

_"I'm not giving up, Bella." He repeated. "I know that you love me – know that the bloodsucker is not your whole life, like you believe." My eyes narrowing at the _derogative_ term he used, but he continued, ignoring me. "You wouldn't have to change for me, either. Or say goodbye to all the people that love you. I can give you more than him, Bella." He laughed bitterly then. "I mean, he probably can't even kiss you, without hurting you." His hands taking my left in his and placing it against his heart._

_"Jake." I tried pulling my hand away, but he held it there._

_"Feel that – that's flesh and blood and warmth." I pointedly, wasn't looking into his eyes, my head turned away as I waited for him to drop my hand._

_Feeling him comply with my wish a few moments later and turning my head back in time to see the resolve that had formed abruptly in his eyes._

_"Jake no, do-" I started to object, but it was too late as his lips suddenly crashed against mine._

_One of his large hands moving up to rest at the back of my neck, keeping my lips attached to his and making any escape impossible. My hands rising up to shove against his chest, angrily, with all my strength, but it made no difference. Succeeding only, in making him pull me against him tighter._

_His hot mouth such a stark contrast to what I was used to – what I preferred, as he continued to push his lips roughly against mine, taking no notice that I had, not once, made a move to kiss him back. His dry lips becoming even more persistent against mine, forcing my mouth open, after I made an attempt to grab his face and push him away._

_I could feel his hot breath in my mouth, his tongue following a second later, as did the tears that had begun to fall down my face – my arms dropping uselessly to my sides, as I waited hopelessly for him to stop._

_How could he do this? Doesn't he see that I don't want this? Didn't he hear me say no? Can he not feel the tears that are now streaming down my face? My thoughts were screaming._

_I knew it had been wrong of me to try and continue my friendship with Jacob. But I couldn't help but try, as I owed him for keeping me sane when Edward was gone – something that both Charlie and Jacob were both fond of never letting me forget, with Jacob loving to throw my own words back at me whenever the situation suited him._

_Realizing then, as I felt his lips press against mine for a second time, that this was not the first time that Jacob had betrayed me in some way. Nor the first time, that he had hurt me. My eyes being opened to every thing that I had been blind to. Every thing that I had been ignoring, because I was too afraid and to determined to keep our friendship in tact._

_...he doesn't want me spending time with Edward, so he betrays me to Charlie... he ignores my calls, my attempts to make our friendship right – despite Edward's pleas for me to let him go, yet I'm the one made to feel guilty... he has no problem calling Edward and his family hateful, derogative names, despite how much it upsets me... or torturing Edward over his absence in my life, and then laughing about it... not to mention the hurtful words he spoke, when he said I would be better off dead, than following my heart and spending forever with Edward._

_Edward. Who just now thinking his name, made the tears fall harder and a sob build in my throat, because I never wanted to kiss anyone but him. Never wanted any one's but his lips on mine, as it was the one area that we were equals in and I loved knowing that we were not only each other's firsts... but we would also be each other's only._

_Something that Jacob had taken from me._

_And something I could now see, that I allowed him to do, with the power I unknowingly gave him in our friendship. A friendship that since Edward's return had been entirely dictated to me by Jacob._

_'I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line.'_

_He had said, just moments after torturing Edward with his thoughts – something that when I confronted him about it, he merely shook it off laughing as if it was nothing._

_Yet still I continued to try and keep him as my friend. Still I kept coming back. Putting, I could now see, his feeling's ahead of the person I love most and treating him as if he meant nothing to me._

_Just how much had I hurt Edward, every time I ran from his arms, straight into the arms of his enemy? __Just how much hope and encouragement had I given Jacob, every time I forgave him? Every time I allowed him to hold my hand, instead of shrugging it off like I wanted, but didn't, because I didn't want to hurt him._

_Another sob finding it's way to my throat then, just as I felt Jacob press his lips against mine for a final third time, before releasing me._

_His arms dropping from around me with a content sigh. A satisfied, almost smug smile, starting to appear on his face. Before he opened his eyes, finally noticing the tears that were still streaming down my face._

_"Bella?" He gasped concerned, genuinely shocked to see that I was crying._

_And not sharing in the same euphoria that he was, a moment ago, feeling._

_He raised a hand to my face, presumably to wipe away the tears and I instantly stepped back._

_"Don't." I croaked out. "Don't touch me."_

_"Bella, I-I'm sorry, I– " He attempted to stutter out._

_"Don't." I all but screamed at him. "Don't even – try to apologize. There is nothing you can say that makes you forcing yourself on me and assaulting me okay – I said no, Jacob. No!" I was screaming at him now._

_"I don't think a kiss, quite qualifies as assault, Bells." He joked._

_He was always joking. Never taking anything serious and never listening to anything I had to say. The clearest of which was when I had told him only moments before that I didn't feel this way about him and that my heart belonged to Edward._

_The satisfied smile he was still wearing making me see red, before I pulled my right arm back, letting it snap forward with as much power as I had, punching him right in the jaw._

_A crunching sound, followed by a sharp pain in my hand, immediately grabbing my attention._

_"Ow! OW!" I screamed, pulling my now broken hand to my chest._

_Feeling annoyed when I saw that Jacob was fine. And not even rubbing his jaw._

_"Are you all right?" Jacob asked, staring at me in shock._

_"Do I look alright?" I asked rhetorically, still holding what I was sure was a broken hand to my chest._

_And not being able to look at Jacob's face anymore, I turned away, walking in the direction of the road._

_"Bella, wait, where are you going?" He called out, catching up to me easily._

_One of his hands grabbing my elbow to get me to stop, causing my to cry out in pain. As he unthinkingly grabbed the arm of my broken hand._

_"Shit! I'm sorry, Bells. Again. I didn't mean too." He apologized, while still trying to pull my broken hand towards him._

_"Don't touch me!" I shouted angrily, pulling my arm back into my chest. "And as for you earlier question – I'm going home."_

_~End Flashback~_

My heart constricted at the memory, and the realizations I had come to whilst Jacob kissed me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked me, as she exited the bathroom, hair and makeup done.

It was then I noticed the tears falling down my face.

"It's nothing, Alice." I brushed away the tears, standing up and heading for the door, but Alice stopped me.

"It's not nothing if you're crying, Bella." She said, strongly. Pulling me so we were now both, sitting down on the bed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Alice knew what had happened between Jacob and I – all the Cullens did. But no one, not even Edward knew, about the realizations I had come across, whilst Jacob was kissing me.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked, quietly.

It had been eating at me, for days, just how badly I had treated Edward. Being too afraid to talk to him about it, in fear that I had hurt him, even more than I realized.

"Hate you?" Alice seemed genuinely shocked, by my question. "Bella, you're my best friend, why would I hate you?"

"Because of how badly I've been treating Edward – how much I've been taking him for granted and hurting him every time I basically ran from his arms, straight into Jacob's." I rushed out, tears falling.

Not even caring that Edward and the rest of Cullens could hear every word I was saying downstairs.

I was just glad to finally get it out.

"Oh, Bella." She said, pulling me into her arms.

"I don't love Jacob, Alice, and after what happened the other day and everything I've come to realize because of it, I don't even want to call him my friend."

And it was true. I really couldn't call him my friend anymore, after every thing that has happened.

I had forgiven him one time to many already.

"I know you don't, Bella." She said calmly. "But Jacob knows exactly how to guilt trip you, to get what he wants and unfortunately you allowed him to do it. By always forgiving him so easily, no matter what he said or how he acted." She gave me a pointed look then and I knew she was referring to his actions the day he confronted Edward at the school.

The day that he had burned Edward with his thoughts, just like Jane had burned him in Italy.

"I know okay – I know I'm not innocent in this and that I hold a lot of the blame, because I should have let Jacob go. But... I owe him Alice." I said softly, explaining why I couldn't just let his friendship go. "He was there to hold me together when I was falling apart and it felt... wrong, to just walk away from him – especially when then, he was the one who was hurting."

"But you didn't just walk away Bella. In fact if I recall, you called him everyday and not once did he answer the phone." I cringed, hearing that Alice knew about all the times I had called Jacob, following the weeks that we had returned from Italy. "He was the one brushing you aside, wallowing in his own self-pity and licking his wounds, because when Edward was gone, he at least had a chance with you–"

"I don't know about that." I interjected.

It was true I had thought about being with Jacob, when Edward was gone – but that was simply because I knew it was what both Jacob and Charlie wanted. Wanting to make the both of them happy – Jacob because he had helped me, and Charlie because of what he had to deal with.

"But then Edward came back." Alice carried on. "Taking any chance that Jacob might have had with you, with him. And too make matters worse, it's not only another guy that he's losing out to, but his mortal enemy, someone – who in his eyes, is nothing but a bloodsucking monster."

"He certainly became more prejudiced, after he became a werewolf." I said, thinking back to his transformation and the attitude change he had with it.

"It would have made the betrayal that Jacob saw, of you choosing Edward over him, worse. Not that, that excuses any of his behavior mind you, as he still, in essence, emotionally blackmailed you." Her eyes flashing for a second, dangerously. "You were his friend, he knew that, and he knew that you felt bad for the pain he was feeling then, so he used that against you. Knowing exactly what strings he needed to pull to get you to feel sorry for him."

"And to come running every time he called." I said, my voice barely audible.

Alice sighing beside me.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say that none of your actions haven't hurt Edward, in some way." I flinched, my insides churning at hearing the truth I already knew, being spoken out loud. "But this is a conversation you need to have with him, Bella."

"I know."

But that didn't mean I wasn't afraid of having it.

"He's not mad at you." She said softly, knowing why I was afraid.

"How can he not be?" I asked.

"Because he loves you." She stated simply. Obviously. "And because he knows you're not intentionally setting out to hurt him. You're worried about your friend – a friend who was there for you when he wasn't. A friend, if I'm being honest, who doesn't deserve your kindness."

Her words giving me the small comfort I needed, easing some of the guilt I was carrying.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled, hugging her tightly.

She laughed. "What are best friends for?" She asked rhetorically. Pulling me up from the bed. "Now we just need to do a quick touch up." She said, pulling me back over to her vanity.

The mascara I had been wearing, leaving lines down my face from where I had cried earlier. Alice making quick work of removing the smudged makeup and reapplying what she needed.

"Good. Perfect, once again. Let's go."

I groaned, but allowed her to pull me downstairs. Taking in the decorations that I had missed the first time, noting that Alice had covered every floor in the house in different shades of pink and purple lights. A large table being organized on the second floor and being covered in all types party food - mainly little cakes, and a large punch bowl.

Silently wondering to myself, if anyone was going to be brave enough tonight, to try and spike it.

"Alright, people will start arriving in four minutes, so music if you please, Edward." Alice ordered, as we entered the living room.

The large coffee table and couches that normally were seated had been moved, leaving the space open for a large dance floor, judging by the disco light that had been set up above it.

Edward standing over in a corner, where an impressive sound system had been erected. It looked similar to the one Edward had in his room, but I knew that it had to have been new as Edward would never bring his system downstairs – especially for a party where someone could break it.

"Hey." I said, nervously as I made my way over to him.

He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey, untucked dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile, pulling me into his arms. "And Alice is right, I'm not mad Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." I muttered into his chest. "I'd deserve it."

"No you don't." He said strongly. "And I know we need to talk about this, because you won't let this guilt you're feeling go, until we do. But for tonight, all you need to do is have a good time." He smiled, my favorite crooked smile. "There'll be time for talking later."

I sighed, nodding my head in agreement, but kept my arms around him. I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Maybe no one will come." I spoke hopefully, as Edward with an arm still around me, led us over to where Alice was frantically checking over the food.

Alice glared at me, whilst Edward laughed.

"Sorry, love. But everyone is dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens', mystery house."

I groaned. "Great."

"Oh, cheer up, Bella. Tonight is going be fun." Alice beamed at me, her excitement palpable.

The doorbell rang a moment later, with Alice skipping down the stairs to let everyone in. Their nervousness fading within minutes of stepping inside, as the infectious music and hypnotic lights, had everyone immediately dancing. Edward and I, making sure we circled the two main floors that the party was being held on at least once.

With neither of us being able to stop from laughing when we caught sight of Emmett, who was grinning maniacally at Mike, causing him to back away from the food table quickly – too quickly, as he almost tripped over himself, in his haste to get away.

Edward giving Emmett a brotherly fist bump, when we made our way over to him.

"Having a good time, Ali?" Emmett had been calling me ridiculous nicknames, ever since the incident with Jacob.

"Oh, yeah, fabulous." I said sarcastically, with a roll of my eyes. Turning then to Edward. "I need a minute. Do you mind?" I asked, needing to use the bathroom and pointing upstairs to his room.

"Not at all. Here." He said, handing me a key from his pocket, causing me to raise my eyebrows at him. "All the bedrooms are locked." He explained simply.

"Yeah, because Eddie here was afraid, that Lauren and Jessica might try to sneak into his room." Emmett laughed.

"You wouldn't be saying that, if you knew what Lauren fantasized about doing in your room." Edward threw back at him.

Emmett's eyes going wide as he turned to his brother in fear.

"What? What do you mean, my room? What does she fantasize about doing in my room? Rosie will kill her if she goes in there." He rushed out.

"I'll be right back." I said to Edward, taking his key and kissing him on the cheek, before making my way upstairs to his room.

The top floor of the house was void of the crowd downstairs and I was glad for at least a few moments of peace.

Making my way back downstairs a few minutes later, but not finding Edward where I had left him.

"Bella." I heard my name called, as I made my way back up to the second floor.

I had walked down to the first floor to see if Edward was there, but he wasn't.

Turning my head in the direction I had been called, and seeing Angela walking over to me, with Jess at her side.

"Hey, I've been looking for you all night, where have you been?" Angela asked, whilst hugging me.

"This party is amazing, right?" Jessica asked, as soon as Angela had let me go, hugging me herself.

It appeared she was in the same mood, that she was in earlier at Graduation.

"I've been around, and yeah, Alice did a great job." I answered both of them.

_...Love is forever_

_And we'll die, we'll die together_

_And lie, I say never_

_'Cause our love, could be forever..._

"Ooh, I love this song!" Angela exclaimed then as the song changed. "Come on!" She grabbed both Jess and I's hands, pulling us out on to the dance floor.

"Bella!" Mike called out, excitedly, when he saw me. "It's about time, you got out here." He cheered, Eric and Tyler joining in, as they began to dance around us.

"I need a drink." I called out quickly, wanting and needing to escape, from the crowded dance floor.

I had my eyes searching, still looking for Edward as I grabbed myself a drink. Scrunching my face up when I took a small sip of the punch, and tasting what I was sure was the bitter taste, of someone having spiked it.

My eyes going wide when I looked up and spotted Jacob, with Quil and Embry by his side, coming up from the first level.

What is he doing here? All the anger and hurt I felt from a few days ago returning. Placing the plastic cup that was in my hand down, as I walked over to him.

A confident, yet calm look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"You invited me remember?" He grinned, his smile only fueling my anger.

I laughed bitterly. "What, was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." Did he really think I still wanted him here, after the other day.

"Come on, Bells, don't be a poor sport – I brought you a graduation present and everything." He grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, whatever it is you can keep it. I don't want it." I said, turning away from him.

I had, had enough. Jacob immediately over taking me and stepping in my path.

"Bella, please don't be this way. I really am sorry about... kissing you. The other day. I shouldn't have done it." He said, his face becoming the same sad, remorse filled face it always did, when he apologized.

And I wasn't falling for it anymore.

"No, you shouldn't. I told you how I felt. I said no." I pointed out. "And now I'm asking you to leave – I don't want you here."

My words shocking him for a moment before he composed himself.

"Bells, be nice. I apologized, I'm sorry. Now accept it and let me give you the present I made for you." His eyes pleading, as he pouted his lips.

"I asked you to leave, Jake. As far as I'm concerned, we're not friends anymore." I stood my ground, walking away.

I wasn't going to let him walk all over me anymore.

A large, hot, hand, wrapping around my left wrist then, pulling me away from the crowd.

"Jake!" I protested.

Trying to pull my arm away, but he just held on tighter, pulling us into a secluded, dark corner and backing me against the wall.

"What do you mean were not friends anymore, Bella?" He asked, anger brewing in his eyes. "Is that bloodsucker putting you up to this?"

"Edward," I stressed, aggravation seeping into my tone. "isn't making me do anything. This is my decision. A decision I should have made a long time ago."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, his voice rising.

"It means, that I'm tired of having to forgive you." I said, my voice rising back in response. "Tired of having to listen to you say I'm sorry, over and over again, when you don't really mean it."

"Bells, if this is all because of the other day, then you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry, because I am." He was pleading now. "It was wrong of me to kiss you the way I did, I know, but I needed to get you to see that you are in love with me." His hands had come up to rest tightly on the top of my shoulders. "That you belong with me and not that bloodsucking parasite who left you and who is now brainwashing you into leaving me, your family and the people who love and need you behind, while he turns you into nothing but a soulless monster."

I shrugged his hands off me angrily.

"That's what it keeps coming down to, with you Jake, isn't it?" I asked him. "Everything keeps coming back to you and how hurt you are, about how could I possibly to this to you... well you know what Jake – what about me? You became my friend, when you kept me sane for all those months that Edward was gone – something that I am grateful for, but other than that... you've never been there for me. And you've never supported me."

"Yes, I have..." He snapped.

"No, Jake, you haven't." I cut him off. "I needed your support when Alice came back and I found out about Edward, but instead you begged me not to go, not even thinking what his death would do to me – how it would have killed me." I stated, simply. Speaking the truth. "All you were concerned about was yourself and how I was hurting you, by choosing to go after the man I love. The man I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with. Because it is my choice, Jacob."

"It's the wrong choice, Bella. Can't you see that? Can't you see what you're giving up? The monster he'll make you become."

"Stop calling him that." I screamed at him. "He's not a monster and just because you don't agree with me choosing to live my life, the way I want, doesn't make it wrong. It just proves to me that you were never really my friend and you're not as in love with me as you say, because if you were... you'd respect my decision. And you'd be happy, just because I am."

"Happy?" He laughed, darkly. "You expect me to be happy, when the girl I love is going to allow herself to become a walking corpse?" He asked, harshly.

"No, you should be happy that your friend," I emphasized the word. "is happy, living the life she wants, with the man she loves and no longer the living zombie you once knew."

"But you weren't just a living zombie, Bella. You were getting better, you were, and then you and I could have..."

"You and I could have what, Jake?" Has he not been listening to anything I have been saying.

"You and I could have been together – just like we're supposed to be. Just like we would be right now, if that filthy, disgusting parasite never existed." He spat.

And not being able to take him calling Edward and by association his family, anymore more derogative names, I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

Screaming out in pain, as I had used the hand that I had injured punching him a few days ago.

"Bella..." He made a move towards me, but was stopped by a furious growl.

"Don't even think about it, mutt." It was Edward. Coming to stand by me, wrapping his arms around me and making sure that I was angled away from Jacob. "It's time for you to leave." Edward said, his jaw clenched and I spotted both Jasper and Emmett standing near.

No doubt ready to assist Jacob in leaving, if he failed to leave on his own.

Quil and Embry, who had been hovering in the background this whole time, moving to stand by Jake.

"I'm not done talking to, Bella." Jake growled, making no move to leave and glaring back at Edward.

"I'll think you find dog, that you are." Edward spoke, his voice hard. "You're not welcome here and she doesn't want you here. Now leave, before we throw you out."

Emmett and Jasper taking a few steps forward to emphasize their brother's point.

Quil and Embry moving as well, to stand beside their friend.

"Jacob." I called everyone's attention to me then, fearful that a fight was going to start.

Jacob smirking, when I called his name.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I'm only going to say this one last time, because after this I never want to talk, let alone see you again." His face turned into shock at my words. "I do not love you. I love Edward and he is the only person I am ever meant to be with. Not you." I spoke, my voice strong – despite the pain in my hand.

Watching as Jacob's cocky face crumbled into pain at my words. Tears leaking from his eyes.

"Bells, please..." He sounded defeated, as he pleaded one last time.

"I told you not to make me choose, Jake. That it will always be him. Now, leave." I stood my ground.

A few more tears falling down Jacob's face, before he turned – Quil and Embry following him, and quickly left.

"Way to go, Balboa!" Emmett congratulated me. "It's about time, you put that dog in his place."

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Em." I said, my voice tired and hissing as I attempted to move my fingers.

"Come on," Edward said, gently. His arm coming to rest around my shoulder. "Let's have Carlisle look at your hand." I groaned, knowing that he will no doubt put me in a cast for sure now. "Then we have to see Alice – she had a vision, the decision's been made."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight - The story and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N** I initially had no plans to write any more for this story, but the response I received to it, as well as the numerous people who have asked for more, have inspired me to write another chapter. With thanks going out to dazzled eyes22, who asked to see a similar conversation take place, this time, between Bella and Charlie. So here you go...

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

I was packing.

It had been three weeks since Victoria had been killed, and three weeks since I had told Charlie that I was marrying Edward.

He hadn't been happy.

Nor had he spoken more than four words to me since the announcement and the argument that had followed.

_~Flashback~_

_It was two days after Victoria and the newborns had been taken care of and Edward was driving me home, after the two of us had spent the last few hours in our meadow, hiding from Alice and her clipboard. It hadn't taken long, only mere minutes after I had given in to her pleas, for the little Hitler – as Emmett had now dubbed her, to start immediately barking out orders. With Edward and I, more than happy to leave all the details and decisions in her very capable hands while we had a few peaceful hours to ourselves._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Edward asked me._

_It was the fourth time he had posed the question, since I had informed him of my decision to tell Charlie about our upcoming wedding alone. _

"_I'm sure." I repeated, my tone resolute. "Charlie isn't going to take the news well and I think having you there will only make the situation worse. Besides, I should be the one to tell him." I told him, trying to convince him that this was the best way. _

_Edward looked unconvinced and I knew that it was his Victorian upbringing that was disagreeing with the idea of me telling Charlie alone. He found it disrespectful. But he reluctantly gave in, nonetheless, dropping me off with a sweet kiss and a promise that he was only a phone call away if I needed him._

_I took my time walking inside, the sight of Charlie's cruiser in the driveway making me nervous. I knew what had to be done and I was confident in my decision, but that didn't mean that telling my father, that his eighteen year old daughter was engaged, wasn't daunting._

"_Dad, I'm home." I announced as I closed the door behind me._

"_...you can't just do nothing, he's your son..." I heard Charlie's voice from the kitchen. He must be on the phone. "What do you mean he's fine and that he'll come home when he wants to – Billy he's sixteen." They were talking about Jacob I now realized and I instantly grimaced. _

_The graduation party had been six days ago and Jacob had been missing for four of them. Taking off in his wolf form, after finding away around Sam's alpha order. He had been, we were told, inconsolable the night I had declared our friendship over and with his emotions so out of control – particularly his anger. Sam was afraid of what that anger would lead him to do – who he may hurt, and so he gave down the order that Jacob was not to phase and leave La Push._

_However the order wasn't specific enough and it only took Jacob two nights to find the loophole and window of opportunity that he needed. Sam calling the Cullens immediately the following morning, as soon as he had discovered that Jacob was gone. _

_They weren't sure at first, just how Jacob had managed to get around Sam's order and it wasn't until later on that night, when Edward and I were alone at the Cullens house that we found out how, when Edward had overheard his thoughts._

_It was the order. _

_Sam's order for Jacob not to phase and leave La Push, something that in its limitations prevented his wolf self from leaving, but not his human self. Jacob waiting until Sam and the others had all left for training with the Cullens – after Alice's vision of Victoria's decision and the army that was coming, Carlisle had called Sam to appraise him of the situation. With Sam, knowing the danger that the threat posed, generously offering his and the rest of the packs help. The two sides agreeing to an alliance, with Jasper then providing the necessary training. _

_Each of the sessions took place in the early hours of the morning, giving Jacob the window of opportunity he needed to leave the Reservation._

_I had been worried when Edward had first heard him outside the house, that Jacob was there to attack. But he didn't. Taking me by surprise when instead of attacking Edward, he gave me one last broken look, his eyes falling on the engagement ring that Edward had only just minutes before placed on my hand. Before turning away, phasing and taking off into the woods. The restriction of Jacob phasing, being lifted as soon as he was off the reservation._

_My anger at knowing that Jacob had been watching Edward and I, witnessing Edward's proposal, fading. When the next day it was revealed, that we had been the last two people to see him._

"_...you still should have told me sooner, Billy... Bella, what does Bella have to do with any of this..." That made me freeze. _

_I could only imagine what Billy was telling Charlie about my role in all this. The wolves, particularly Paul and Jared, I knew were angry enough at me and if they blamed me for Jacob leaving, it only made sense that Billy too, shared their viewpoint. For in all their eyes I was the apple that had poisoned their friend, their brother, all for my own selfish reasons. _

_I had used him, I wasn't denying that. For when Edward was gone it had been Jacob that had made me feel almost human again. Almost whole. But I had also made it clear to Jacob that what he wanted from me, I could never give him and that it would be a waste of time for him to try. His stubborn and determined nature not listening to me however, as my actions – always running to his side when he asked for me, told him something different. Believing that I cared for him, the same way that he cared for me._

_I should have stopped it. Long before Edward or Alice returned, I should have stopped it, when I saw how determined Jacob was to win me. But just as all the wolves saw me, I was selfish. I needed him. Too afraid to return to the broken state I was in before I had found Jacob's warmth. A warmth that after he turned, slowly but surely began to fade, being replaced by a wintry chill instead. So I wasn't innocent. Far from it, in fact and despite the wolves believing otherwise, I did feel guilty. Guilty that my decision to try and hang on to a friendship that was never really there to begin with, had caused someone so much pain that they saw no other option than to runaway. _

_Stripping away all ties to their family, their friends – their humanity, in the process. And making the choice that it would be easier to live alone, as a wolf, then deal with the pain that being human carried. A pain that I too, had once felt and once wished desperately that I could escape, much as Jacob had._

_But I didn't. I couldn't. Knowing how much it would have hurt Charlie if I did and it was on that point that Alice was trying to ease my guilt, by convincing me that Jacob was selfish. Both then and now. All his actions, only seeking to serve his own desire and after trying his best and losing, as Alice told it – even after all the ways he had hurt and manipulated me, he was now forced to accept a reality that he never wanted to. _

_I wasn't his. I was Edward's. _

_And now that the game, as Jacob saw it, was over. He was now licking his wounds and playing the part of the poor victim who had, had his heart crushed – Alice's words not mine. Forgetting that it was a part, that he had no ownership to._

"_...well regardless, he's under-age, he's now a runaway and just because you refuse to do anything about it, doesn't mean that I will." Charlie said forcefully before hanging up._

"_Dad?" I asked tentatively as I stepped into the kitchen, seeing the frustrated look on his face. "Is everything okay?"_

_He looked up at me._

"_No. That was Billy, Jacob's gone. He ran away four days ago and Billy's only just telling me now." He shook his head._

_That explained the frustration. Charlie was upset that Billy hadn't told him sooner._

"_Oh." I said quietly, not really knowing what to say._

"_Bella..." His tone was careful now. "Billy said... well he mentioned that you were the last one to see Jacob before he took off, is that true?" He asked me, his eyes never leaving mine._

"_Yes." I said, not being able to lie._

"_And have you known that he's been missing all this time?" I nodded. "Dammit Bells, why the hell didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't think it was my place." I said, not having a better excuse._

_In truth it had never really occurred to me to tell Charlie, as I knew that there was nothing he would be able to do to find him. Despite knowing that Charlie would immediately want to help._

"_You didn't think it was your place to tell me that one of your friends is missing?" He asked me incredulously._

_So Billy didn't tell Charlie about what I had said to Jacob... odd, I thought he would have._

"_I assumed Billy would tell you." I told him. "How was I to know that he hadn't?"_

_He sighed. "You still should have told me, Bells."_

"_I'm sorry." He just nodded._

"_Billy also said that you have an idea why he ran, is that true?"_

_Okay, so maybe Billy did mention something._

_Taking a deep breath to steady myself before answering. "I told him that I didn't want to be friends any more." _

_I waited for his reaction._

"_You what!" He all but shouted. "Why would you do that Bells? He's family and after everything that boy did for you, how could you treat him that way?" He asked, before his face turned hard. "Did Edward," He spat his name venomously. "put you up to it?"_

_Wait, what? I hadn't expected that._

"_What? No! It was my decision." I said appalled, that he could think such a thing. "And as for the way I treated Jacob, what about the way he was treating me? Or you were for that matter." I threw back at him, my anger getting the best of me._

"_What are you talking about, Bells?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. "Jacob was never anything but kind and a good friend to you."_

_I took note that he didn't mention anything about himself._

"_What am I talking about?" I asked incredulously, exploding. "I'm talking about the way that both you and Jacob were constantly making me feel guilty and using that guilt to manipulate me into doing what you both wanted." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You knew that I didn't just dismiss Jacob when Edward and his family came back. You knew that he was the one who stopped being my friend by refusing to take my calls, barely – if at all, responding to my letters and yet still it was me who was made to feel like the bad guy. Not to mention, you all but high-fived Jake after he kissed me, despite being able to see how upset I was." _

_He sighed. "It was just a kiss, Bells. I think all teenage boys, have at one time, kissed a girl when they shouldn't have, it was mistake. And not one that should have you cutting him out of your life for. I thought you were better than that."_

_There he goes again, guilting me. Just like he did before, when he had ended my grounding._

"_I am better than that." I told him. "But I'm not going to forgive someone who doesn't deserve it. Someone who has repeatedly taken advantage of and manipulated me and someone who has never cared about what I want. Or ever listens to what I say." I realized as I was speaking, that I wasn't just talking about Jacob. "I love Edward. I will always love him and I told Jacob that all the time, but he never listened to me. And neither did you." I said, my voice dropping._

_It hurt the most that my own father never listened to me and took Jacob's side, than anything that Jacob could ever do._

"_I know you hate Edward for leaving. But I thought that you would at least trust me enough to know that if I forgave him, then you should be able to as well. But you didn't." He flinched slightly. "You didn't trust me or my decisions, instead you kept pushing me on Jacob, knowing full-well that he was doing enough of that on his own. And then when he took it too far, even after I explicitly told him no, you congratulated him." I said my face showing my disgust. "You could see how upset I was and yet still you stood there and congratulated him."_

"_Bells-" He tried._

"_Don't." I stopped him. "I needed you on my side then and you chose him. You've always chosen him."_

"_Because he cares for you, Bella." He said, as if that excused everything. "And because I know that I can trust him to _take_ care of you."_

"_What, like when he took me motorcycle riding, without a helmet." Charlie gritted his teeth. He still wasn't happy about that. "Was that taking care of me. Or when he offered to take me cliff jumping?" I threw out, knowing it was yet another subject that Charlie was still sore about. "How about that, was that Jake being responsible?" I spat the last word out sarcastically. "Oh and for the record, Jake didn't tell you about the motorcycle because it was the right thing to do." I quoted him. "He was being petty. And juvenile. And told you because he wanted you to ground me, to keep me from seeing Edward."_

"_If only that would have worked." Charlie grumbled under his breath._

_My anger spiking at his words, and I gritted my teeth._

"_I'm marrying him." I told him, making sure to grab his attention. _

_I didn't care that this wasn't how I originally wanted to tell him, he needed to understand. Needed to know that I would always be with Edward._

"_You're what?" Charlie choked out._

"_I'm marrying, Edward. He proposed and I said yes." I told him clearly, holding out my left hand. "The wedding's next month." I added, deciding to throw caution to the wind._

"_Like hell it is." Charlie thundered, his face red. "You're not marrying him, Bella. I forbid it. You're too young and he'll only end up hurting you again."_

"_No he won't." I said confidently. "And I didn't tell you to ask for your permission, Charlie. I told you, hoping for your blessing. But I guess that, was just too much to ask for. And really I should have known better than to try." I turned away, heading for the stairs. _

_My car keys were in my room. Throwing a few changes of clothes into an overnight bag as well, before I grabbed my keys and headed back downstairs._

_Charlie stopped me at the front door._

"_I can't let you leave, Bells." He told me. "Not when I know you're making a mistake."_

"_And what mistake is that – getting married? Or getting married to Edward and not to Jacob?" He didn't answer. But he didn't need to as the answer was written all over his face. "That's what I thought." Was the last thing I said, before I threw open the door._

_~End Flashback~_

I had spent the next three days after that, at Edward's. Until he finally convinced me that I needed to make up, or at least try to make amends with Charlie. He knew that I would always regret it, if I didn't at least try. And I did. But my father was nothing if not stubborn and refused to back down from his claim that I was making a mistake. And after the third argument we had gotten into on the subject, I had stopped trying.

Focusing instead on my forever with Edward, rather than the fact that my father refused to be apart of, or accept, my wedding. Despite Renee, Esme and even Edward trying to talk him round. My mother not being able to believe, just how unreasonable her ex-husband was being. And startling me one afternoon when I had arrived home to find her and Charlie practically screaming at each other. She had flew into the Forks the day before, to try and talk some sense into him.

It hadn't worked.

Renee trying her best to convince Charlie that it wasn't really Edward he was angry at, but her. Bringing up when she had left him, taking me with her all those years ago and saying that the real reason behind Charlie's preference of Jacob to Edward, is not because Edward left. Or how hurt I was by his leaving. But because Charlie knew that Jacob would never leave the reservation. He would stay in La Push. Just like Charlie would like to keep me in Forks.

He was trying to hold on to me.

And it was for that reason that I didn't immediately move out of the house, after the first few days of Charlie's silent treatment. I knew that his reasoning came from a place of love for me, and it was why I endured the painful silence's because I knew that in a few weeks it would be over. I would be starting my new life. Something that I wasn't going to let anyone make me regret choosing.

Not that Charlie hadn't tried. Repeatedly.

But with the wedding less than a week away, he had nothing else to do now except admit defeat.

"I see you're almost done." A voice from the hallway startled me, causing me to jump.

It was Charlie.

Standing in my doorway, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Um, yeah." I said, after my heart had settled down. "This is the last of it." I gestured to the boxes I had spent the last few hours packing.

I wasn't taking everything. Only the important things – photos, mementos, tokens, etc. As well as the few pieces of clothing that I had bartered with Alice into keeping, most of which were items she had bought me. But I had also managed to keep a few of my favorites, pieces that if she hadn't relented on, I would have taken anyway. Like the three shirts I had stolen off Charlie, or the old jackets and frayed boots that had once belonged to Renee, that I couldn't find it in myself to part with.

Even with knowing that Alice would never let me wear them again, once I was vampire, as it didn't matter. It wasn't about wearing them again. It was about having, yet another piece of them with me.

"I just have to take them downstairs." I said, closing the lid on the last box.

"So you're still going through with it then." He said gruffly.

The "it" that he was talking about being the wedding.

I sighed. "Yes. I love Edward. I'm going to marry him and despite what you think, that isn't a mistake." I told him sharply, picking up the box I had just finished packing and making my way downstairs.

"I don't want to fight, Bells." Charlie said, his voice almost tired, as he followed me.

But fighting seemed the only thing we had been doing lately, when we weren't passing time in silence.

I dropped the box near the door.

"Neither do I. I'm tired of it." I said, as I turned back to him. "I'm also tired of hearing what a mistake I am making. Or how I'm making the wrong choice. Because I'm not. So unless you're hear to tell me, that you're sorry and that you would love to be apart of my wedding, don't bother."

I waited.

"Bells, I – I, just can't." He said quietly.

I could feel tears building in my eyes, but I fought them back.

"Then I guess we're done here." I said, my tone filled disappointment as I pushed passed him, making my way back upstairs.

I knew it was a long shot, but I was still hoping that Charlie would come around. That he would be there to walk me down the aisle.

But I guess was wrong.

"Bells, wait." He called out, stopping me mid-way up the stairs.

"What?" I asked him, still holding back tears.

"I'm sorry." He said, his face twisting with remorse. "I'm sorry, that I can't give you the blessing that you want. I'm sorry that I think you're making a mistake and I'm sorry that I'm trying to stop you from making it. But I love you." The tears I had been holding back, falling now.

Charlie was never one to show emotion, the times he does rare, so I wouldn't have been able to hold back the tears even if I wanted to.

"And I need you to know that you'll always be the thing I'm most proud of. My biggest accomplishment." The ends of his mouth twitched, as he stood with his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel differently."

A sob broke through my throat, as I made my way down the stairs, throwing my arms around him.

"I love you, too, dad." I choked out, quietly, before pulling away. "And thank you."

"I mean it, Bells. You're the best thing I ever did and it's something I'll never regret." I hugged him again.

This time he was the one to pull away.

"Now," he cleared his throat, shrugging off all the heavy emotion. "I have to go into the station for a bit and then I was thinking of heading down to Billy's." He had been doing that a lot. Helping Billy out and giving him plenty of company. "Will you be all right with everything here?" He asked, referring to the many boxes I still had upstairs.

I nodded. "I'll be fine." I assured him, watching him leave before heading back upstairs to grab the next box.

It still hurt to know that my father wouldn't be the one to give me away at my wedding, but not as much as it had when I first woke up this morning. Or even a few hours ago. Because now I had something that I hadn't had, since first telling Charlie the news of Edward and I's engagement... Hope.

Hope that just maybe, Charlie will come around. That our final goodbye wouldn't just be another painful silence or a few curt words. And that Alice was right all along, when she said that everything would work itself out.

And really, who would ever bet against, Alice?


End file.
